


Ruffled Feathers

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al is hiding, Scorpius is seeking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Feathers

‘Al?’ There was a ruffling of feathers as a tall young man with hair as white as a Snowy Owl strode into the Hogwarts Owlery. Standing in the centre of the Owlery, the young man spun on one foot, scanning the top rails. When he found what he was looking for, he stopped, bracing his hands on his hips and sighed deeply. ‘Albus Severus Potter, “Hogwarts Post Owl” is not an acceptable career choice for an eighteen year old wizard.’

An indignant hoot sounded from the topmost rail.

‘Don’t be a prat, Al,’ Scorpius responded. ‘Please come down and talk to me.’ He extended his arm to form an impromptu perch.

A softer, less-assured hoot preceded a shuffling on the top rail as a jet black Sooty Owl with bright green eyes glided down to land on his outstretched arm.

Scorpius reached out to stroke his soft black feathers soothingly, lifting his arm so he could look into his boyfriend’s emerald gaze. ‘Al,’ he said quietly. ‘Stop this. Talk to me.’

The owl launched itself from Scorpius’ arm, wings spread. By the time it had reached the floor it had become a lanky young man with unruly black hair and green eyes. Scorpius knelt by his boyfriend. ‘What’s wrong?’

Al sighed. ‘It’s all going to change tomorrow,’ he whispered.

Scorpius reached out and stroked his hair. ‘It’s just graduation, Al. It’s not that big a deal.’

‘It is, though,’ Al said, standing abruptly and striding over to one of the wide windows. ‘This has been our home for seven years, we learned here, we grew up here,’ he looked back and extended his hand to Scorpius, ‘we fell in love here.’ Scorpius slid his hand into Al’s and stepped up beside him. ‘I don’t want to forget that once we leave.’

‘Al,’ Scorpius said, his tone gentle. ‘we won’t forget. I’ll remind you and you’ll remind me every day. ‘Cause we’ll be together.’ Wrapping an arm around Al’s shoulders, Scorpius leant closer and pressed a kiss on Al’s temple. ‘And if it all gets too much,’ he whispered, ‘we can just...fly.’

Smiling ruefully, Al turned to Scorpius and murmured, ‘Am I being a big drama queen?’

Scorpius laughed. ‘Well, it’s your turn. C’mon,’ he said, bumping Al’s shoulder, ‘race you to the Astronomy Tower.’

A minute later a white Snowy Owl and its jet black shadow sped towards the distant tower, feathers glinting in the setting sun.


End file.
